Jasper Spade
Appearance General Appearance Thin-Medium build, long brown hair, around 5"8 Costumed Appearance His hero costume is a variant on a Detective trench coat with hood, and Domino Mask. It has a little bit of a Rouge aesthetic which helps doing recon work in the field and find clues by lurking in shadows. Gauntlets on his costume add weight to his strikes as well as quell some of the adverse side-effects from overusing his quirk, allowing him to push past his normal limits. Personality Jasper is a reserved and pragmatic young man, who would like nothing more then to just listen to some Free jazz and watch old detective movies on his day off. Often preferring the company of smaller groups of people and tries to avoid the spotlight if he can helped it. An avid reader and determined student, wishes to prove that his tenacity out shines his meager upbringing. Sometimes tending to be too serious or cold; his pragmatic nature has helped him stay calm and focused in times of crisis, but he's not much fun at parties. Character Background Growing up in the mission district of San Francisco, Jasper was no stranger to the inequalities of this world and in a lower-middle class family he always felt a sense of duty to help those less-fortunate than himself. Living most his young life in apathetic bliss gaining a flashy quirk and learning to play techno on his Roland 808; all that changed when his mother was saved from a crisis by a valiant hero who gave his life in the effort. Jasper had always been an indifferent carefree kid, until that day he gained a purpose and dedicated himself to the hero path. Spending his free time training how to use his quirk effectively in coordination with martial fighting abilities under the tutelage of a Vagrant Shaolin Monk whom he met in Dolores Park. The driving method to his style being "Jeet Kune Do" or Flow like water; training to calmly analyze any situation and adjust tactics to compensate. Also inspired by detective novels and movies, Jasper has amassed great knowledge of famous Crimes as well as training in tactics and strategies from researching historical cases. A year after witnessing the sacrifice of the valiant hero Jasper had changed, looking at every situation differently and maybe sometimes daydreaming about being a top hero. All his hard work paid off when he got accepted into Yuuie as a transfer student. These days when not training and given that his studies allow, he can be found meditating or making techno. Jasper is a determined fellow and one day he will be Plus Ultra! Character Aspects # Youthful Vigor # Grew up in a bad neighborhood # Shrewd Realist Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Crimson Lightning Red electricity generation from hands to zap stuff. In combat he snaps red lightning bolts that can travel up to 30 meters, in addition, he can focus lightning around his fists for Taser Punches. Numbing pain can effects his hands if overused, making it increasingly harder to control his quirk. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive